


Stupid Old Men

by ElectricKettle (DaLaRi)



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLaRi/pseuds/ElectricKettle
Summary: Theo and Lapin hook up sometimes.
Relationships: Lapin Cadbury/Theobald Gumbar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Stupid Old Men

Lapin pushed Theo up against the door of his room as it closed behind him, and Theo’s low affirmative noise felt hot and trembling between them as the dull thunk and slide of his armor moved under Lapin’s hand.

“Off,” Lapin commanded, and Theo moved to comply. The armor stand near his bed settled and creaked under the weight of his breastplate, and Theo flushed as Lapin watched, not moving, as he undressed.

He wanted to ask if Lapin was going to undress, but the heat of his eyes, the aura of command he held just saw Theo stripping, pricks of gooseflesh along his candy skin as he followed Lapin’s command to the letter, standing in front of him in his undertunic and leggings, his armor and padding arranged to his own particular satisfaction.

For Lapin, the thrill of watching Theo obey was only compounded by the neatness of his movements, undoing clasps by feel and unwrapping beautiful armor from beautiful underpadding, all of that set aside for later meticulous care, breastplate arranged to balance on an armor stand slightly too small for it, resettled three times until it sat right, the underpadding unlaced and hung at its back to air out. The sight of Theo shrugging out of the coat of underpadding, baring the flex of his arms to the light of the room raised the hair on Lapin’s arms, pulled something in him taut like a bowstring-- like the breath before a spell. To see Theo continue, follow the letter of Lapin’s command if not the spirit and only remove the armor sent a thrill through him. This was the captain of Castle Candy’s guard at his command, for their mutual benefit. The man who aggravated him most brought closest into his proximity by their mutual distrust. He almost felt the smirk of the sugar plum fairy and dismissed the feeling summarily. She could be smug all she wanted. He had Sir Theobald to fill his senses for now.

When Theo had undressed to his own satisfaction, his eyes turned back to Lapin, and Lapin couldn’t help the pleased twitch of an ear. Theo didn’t move at all as Lapin stepped closer, affecting almost a sergeant’s air that had Theo stepping further into a parade rest as Lapin came into his space, and when he pulled lightly at Theo’s undertunic, stuck lightly to his chest after a full day in armor, Theo gave an involuntary shudder that, under lapin’s disapproving eye, was quickly suppressed. Another pleased ear twitch was one too many for Lapin and, rather than continue to tease Theo, whose cornstarch dusting was prickled with gooseflesh, he just pushed him back onto the bed. It was the work of no time to straddle him, and the pleased look in Theo’s eyes was enough to have Lapin stopping just shy of kissing the gummy bear, the poor man with his eyes fluttered closed and his head tilted back, leaned into the space where Lapin should have been, eyes only snapping open when he didn’t find him. Lapin couldn’t keep back a smile then, to see the weight of realization, rebelliousness, and submission flaring in sir Theobald’s eyes. Lapin ground down on him then, the layers of his own robe insulating them against the thinness of Theo's leggings. The gummy bear gasped and threw his head back, and lapin caught his jaw, bringing him back down to face him. At some point, the bear’s hands had gone to his hips, and as the electricity crackled between them, they twitched, and Lapin tightened his grip to see what Theo would do.

Theo broke, and brought their mouths together suddenly, and Lapin laughed against his mouth. He cupped the bear’s torn ear and pulled him closer, leaning into the rhythm and the ease of building friction between them. Theo’s mouth was stale from a long day, but Lapin doubted he was any better. It was easy just to kiss him, and to let the urgency build at its own pace.

Theo was _dying_. Lapin had decided to take things torturously slow, mostly undressed, fully in their own chambers, and Theo had been ready to be sucking him off twenty minutes ago in a supply closet, and it was only now that he was really realizing just how much, for once, the rabbit had been right. The weight of his attention, the permission he gave for Theo to submit to him, it was all heady and it trembled under his skin. To strip, usually the last step he took before collapsing into his bed in his underclothes, only to bring the chancellor into that bed with him sizzled through him like fire, like magic. For the rabbit, then, to tease and tease, to have the indecency to still be in the clothes he walked the castle in, that he went to _audiences_ in, it all was almost too much for Theo to bear. And for the _bastard_ to laugh at him when he can’t take it anymore and gives in when that was the _point?_ Infuriating. Absolutely awful. That being said, the weight of Lapin grinding down on him and the feel of one of his hand at his ear and the other having moved from his chin to the base of his throat? That was lovely. It was leisurely, it was summer days in basic training when there was nothing to do but polish weapons (metaphorically and literally).He felt almost silly sighing into Lapin’s mouth as he hitched up his robes further. He shifted the chancellor slightly, repositioning him to bring them better into contact with one another. When Lapin’s hand at his ear tightened, he whimpered and bucked _up_

Theo _lifted_ him bodily to bring him down at a better angle and when he did and Lapin just reacted, luckily not with the hand now at his throat, it would be just like the captain of the guard to assume worst intent and Lapin, even now, couldn’t risk it. But Theo thrust _up_ and suddenly Lapin felt his mouth go dry at the realization why it was an _excellent_ idea to have taken Theo back to his room. His hands twitched at the thought and--

In response, Lapin’s hand at his throat moved, and Theo couldn’t help it, at even the slight pressure he groaned, feeling the noise leave him helplessly, and shuddered as Lapin looked at him with surprised eyes

 _God_ the noise that Theobald made at the hand at his throat, if Lapin had known that it was going to be this kind of hookup he would have planned differently, but he just shrugged

_The bastard shrugged_

And tightened his hand again, experimentally, pulling Theo’s head back by his ear with the other.

Theo’s head pulled back as Lapin squeezed experimentally, and already Theo could feel himself painfully hard and something close to whimpering and there was a familiarity in the way Lapin was responding and that in and of itself was sending coursing sparks through Theo’s whole body

The bear’s breath caught in his throat and that delightful, unselfconscious sound returned full force and to Lapin, it was honestly borderline charming? Certainly not embarrassing though, not when Theo was the perfect gentleman in all their other hasty trysts and Lapin very much had set about to prying the noise or something like it out of him. The frantic little motions of his hips, though, were _very_ good to Lapin, as was the steadily increasing pressure of his hands tightening on his hips. He debated his prior idea. If Sir Theobald was as inexperienced with his particular… weakness as his responses seemed to suggest, it was honestly pretty likely that he’d come just by what Lapin had planned to do. Theo was lovely and enthusiastic and honestly pretty young, still. But it would mean Lapin’s plans were out the window. The charm of seeing it all play out, though—

This was full scheming, there were full plans playing out across Lapin’s face and held as he was, the secure pressure of a thumb at one side of his throat, the steady feeling of a hand at his ear, the feeling in Theo’s body grew, to know that he was being held helpless, at Lapin’s mercy

And Lapin leaned down onto his throat, tightening, and twisted Theo’s ear as he kissed him, pressing his hips down and locking his eyes.

It was too much, fuck, everything, everything, hnng, _bulb above, Lapin’s e y e s_.

Lapin was right. He was very smug about it, even as Theo’s hands left his hips to grasp the sheet as he jerked and shuddered and moaned. The self-satisfaction was almost too much to bear, but Lapin kept rocking his hips, if only to bring Theo closer to overstimulation.

_He was still moving, fuck, it, hmmn, it was too much_

Theo’s head turned under the onslaught, and instead of saying anything to Lapin like a normal person, the absolute submissive just lifted him slightly and held him up like he was nothing, just out of contact with Theo’s hips. And didn’t say anything, and stayed. Lapin had let up on the pressure on both throat and ear the second Theo had come, but he moved both hands to Theo’s chest now. He wasn’t merciless. He was just enjoying himself immensely.

They stayed for a minute or two while Theo caught his breath. Lapin toyed with the notched neckline of the tunic and tugged it every so often to make Theo’s breath jump.

“Are you planning on setting me down anytime soon?” It had enough play to it that it could either be a command or a request.

After a moment, Theo set him down on his stomach, above his hips.

Lapin could feel his stomach twitching, and very much enjoyed the way this made Theo look up at him.

This new position made Theo look up into the smug face of Lapin, and it could just be post-orgasm bliss but he found himself smiling back, some small sense of satisfaction rising in him too. He did still want him, but it was a muted thing.

Lapin had put Theobald entirely out of commission. This man, who was his one true pseudo-enemy in the castle, was smiling up at him like they were both in on a joke. Or a secret. Lapin immediately became something approaching uncomfortable. This wasn’t what they did, and while he didn’t feel he’d overstepped, necessarily, he felt them teetering on the brink of an overstep, and so he acted in the interest of their neutrality. He leaned down and kissed Theo and stepped off of him as fluidly as he could.

He was somewhat surprised when Lapin kissed him, but when he moved, immediately the correctness of what he had done hit Theo, and he was smacked with an appreciation for the intelligence of his rival that pulled him out of the heat of his own body. Lapin was standing a bit uncomfortably, and Theo took a moment of vicious pleasure in remembering just how far from his own quarters Lapin’s were, which Lapin’s eyes narrowed to see.

_The audacity of the bear, the n e r v e._

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Lapin sniffed. “Unless other matters prove more interesting.”

Immediately any vestiges of sympathy were gone. “I’m sure you’ll be fulfilling your _duty_ to be seen at court.” His voice was more winded than he’d like. Fuck.

Lapin’s smile was beatific and entirely insincere. “Of course.”

At the sound of the door closing after him, Theo let his head fall back on the pillow, let himself continue to be fully awash in all the sensations thrumming through him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm never writing furries again i had to look up how they'd even kiss


End file.
